User blog:Wolfspirit97/Names in the Warriors Series
Hello! This is Ivy, creating yet another blog. x3 This will mainly be a list of every prefix and suffix used in the series, every kittypet, loner, or rogue name ever used, every beginning and ending for Ancient names, and every Tribe name. Though I will explain a bit on how the names work. Feel free to tell me if I forgot a name, but note that only names used in the books will be found here. My next blog will be titled "Ivy's Guide to Creating a Realistic Cat". Warrior Names When a kit is born into one of the five Clans, the parents decide on the suffix. It's usually something that has to do with their pelt (White, Blue, Spotted, Gray), a physical trait (Long), eye color (Green, Yellow), or relation to another animal or plant (Tiger, Beech, Eagle). ''The cat's suffix is based in the position within the Clan. A kit's name will end with "-kit", and apprentice's name will end with "-paw", and a warrior's name will end with something the represents them (-claw, -heart, -fang, -stripe, -strike), or something important to them (-feather, in memory of Feathertail, or -pool, because Leafpool found the Moon'pool'). Leaders' names end with "-star" (Firestar, Tigerstar). However, the four original leaders did not have "-star" at the end of their name, because it wasn't part of their tradition at the time. [ A ] :Acorn :Adder :Amber :Ant :Apple :Arch :Ash :Aspen [ B ] :Badger :Bark :Beech :Beetle :Berry :Billy (daylight-warrior prefix) :Birch :Bird :Black :Blizzard :Blossom :Blue :Boulder :Bounce :Bracken :Bramble :Brave :Breeze :Briar :Bright :Brindle :Bristle (<3) :Broken :Brown :Bumble :Buzzard [ C ] :Cedar :Cherry :Cinder :Claw :Cloud :Clover :Copper :Creek :Crooked :Crouch :Crow :Curl (For some reason, I thought the was an adorable prefix) [ D ] :Daisy :Dapple :Dark :Dawn :Dead :Deer :Dew :Doe (I also thought this was a pretty cute prefix x3) :Dove :Drift :Duck :Dusk :Dust [ E ] :Eagle (<3) :Ebony (daylight-warrior prefix, but could also be used as a warrior prefix) :Echo :Eel :Ember [ F ] :Fallen :Fallow :Fawn :Feather :Fennel (Loved this prefix) :Fern :Ferret :Finch :Fire :Flail (I still can't believe this is a prefix. Who'd name their kit Flailkit?) :Flame :Fleet :Flint :Flower :Fly :Fox :Freckle (daylight-warrior prefix) :Frog :Frost :Furze :Fuzzy [ G ] :Golden :Goose :Gorse :Grass :Gray :Green (I actually like this prefix, though a lot of people I know don't) [ H ] :Hail :Half :Hare :Harry (Just when I thought Leafstar's names couldn't get any worse, she goes and names one of her kits Harry''kit) :Harvey (daylight-warrior prefix) :Hatch :Hawk :Hay :Hazel :Heather :Heavy :Heron :Hickory :Hollow :Holly :Honey :Hop '[ I ]' :Ice :Ivy '[ J ]' :Jagged :Jay :Jump '[ K ]' :Kestrel :Kink '[ L ]' :Lake :Larch :Lark :Leaf :Leopard :Lichen :Lightning :Lily :Lion :Little :Lizard :Log :Long :Loud ' [ M ]' :Maggot :Mallow :Maple :Marigold :Marsh :Meadow :Milk :Minnow :Mint :Mist :Mole :Moon :Morning :Moss :Mossy :Moth :Mottle :Mouse :Mud :Mumble '[ N ]' :Nettle :Newt :Night :Nut '[ O ]' :Oak :Oat :Odd :Olive :One :Otter :Owl '[ P ]' :Pale :Patch :Pear :Pebble :Perch :Petal :Pigeon :Pike :Pine :Plum :Pod :Pool :Poppy :Pounce :Prickle :Primrose 'More coming soon!' Category:Blog posts